Quête de Sorcière
by Oban Witch
Summary: Tsukiko, jeune lycéenne, tombe un jour du haut d'une falaise. Alors qu'elle devrait être morte, elle se réveille en bas de la falaise. Après quelques péripéties, elle se rend à l'évidence : elle n'est plus dans son époque, mais dans l'époque féodale.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle l'avait vu de nombreuse fois en rêve, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette femme à la chevelure noir de jais, lisse et longue, très longue lui arrivant derrière les genoux. Elle avait la peau pâle, ce qui contrastait de manière impressionnante avec ses cheveux. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doute ses yeux. L'un était d'un bleu turquoise, profond, tandis que l'autre était vert, un vert foncé et pétillant comme on a rarement l'occasion d'en voir. Ce qui était aussi assez frappant, c'est que malgré l'âge que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle était de petite taille, même pour une femme.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui cette jeune femme pouvait bien être. Cependant, elle avait ce sentiment de mélancolie, de nostalgie à chaque fois qu'elle rêvait d'elle, comme si elle avait connu cette personne. Ce qui était encore plus étrange c'est qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait confiance en elle.

Le rêve se déroulait toujours de la même façon, ou presque. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur un rocher dans la forêt à parler de tout et de rien en riant et se chamaillant, puis tout à coup elle redevenait sérieuse et lui demandait, l'air coupable :

« - Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, tu es sûre de t'en sortir ?

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis forte, tu le sais, répondait-elle en riant un peu, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, dans le seul but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Bon, je te fais confiance alors, mais, surtout fais attention à toi, la suppliait la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais.

Et c'est ainsi que le rêve se finissait. Cependant, certaines nuit, le rêve continuait par la vision d'un homme dont elle ne pouvait voir que la silhouette floutée. Cette homme, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà connu. Néanmoins, elle avait tout autant confiance en lui que la jeune femme.

Il possédait des cheveux argentés qui étaient presque de la même longueur que celle de la jeune femme, quoique un peu plus long. Ses yeux étaient ambre et il avait une marque mauve sur le front, dont elle n'aurait pu déterminer la forme à cause de l'impression de flou. L'homme portait des vêtements blancs rehaussés d'une légère armure de couleur métallique; il portait aussi à la taille deux épées. Une puissance mystique se dégageait de lui.

Malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, elle était sûr d'une chose : cette homme était dangereux, très dangereux. Mais surtout, il n'était pas humain.

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première histoire sur ce site, j'en ai cependant écrit plusieurs autres, publiés sur d'autres sites.<p>

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas ... Reviewser ! x)

La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, j'aurais donc besoin d'avis sur ce prologue afin de continuer ! ^.^

Merci !


	2. Chapitre 01  A l'Aube du Destin

**Chapitre 01**

**A l'aube du destin**

« - Kuroga Tsukiko-san et Sanada Kagami-san dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! Tonna une voix visiblement furieuse. »

Nous nous levâmes et nous exécutâmes sans rechigner, suivant ensuite l'homme qui venait de hurler jusque dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tôt, une bagarre avait éclaté dans le couloir, bagarre dont nous étions la cause, ce qui avait déclenché la colère de l'homme. Ce dernier cria, son ton montant blessant nos oreilles :

«- Puis-je avoir une explication, mesdemoiselles ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Bizarrement, il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grand silence.

« - Je vous préviens, tant que je n'aurais pas le fin mot de l'histoire, vous ne partirez pas d'ici !

- Monsieur, je … commençais-je, avant d'être coupée par les pleurs d'une certaine Sanada-san. »

En effet, cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre mal à l'aise l'homme qui se tenait face à nous.

« - Pardon, Monsieur le Directeur, tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui aie fait tomber quelque chose appartenant à Kuroga-san …

- S-Sanada-san, ce n'est … commença l'homme dont l'air sévère qu'il arborait un peu plus tôt n'était visiblement qu'une façade et qui était maintenant embarrassé par la tournure des choses. »

Comprenant le stratagème, je continuais :

« M-mais non ! C'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas … »

Et la comédie continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que l'homme, totalement décontenancé et gêné ne nous fassent sortir afin que nous rejoignions notre classe.

Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir, Sanada-san pris la parole et dit d'un ton blasé :

« - Toujours aussi lente à la compréhension, à ce que je vois !

- Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais joué le jeu dès le début ! Répliquais-je.

- Et tu voulais peut-être que je te hurle de faire comme moi ?

- C'est si dur que ça de faire des signes ?

- Pourquoi pas le langage des signes, tant que tu y es !

- Je ne te parle pas de langage des signes, bon sang, juste d'un petit signe qui m'aurait indiqué que tu bluffais !

- Ouais ... Peut-être … Et puis, tu aurais dû verser au moins une petite larme, tu aurais été beaucoup plus convaincante.

- Moi, pleurer ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Pfff … Toi et ton saleté d'orgueil … Bon, bref… L'important, c'est qu'on s'en soit sorti. Tu as quand même bien joué le jeu, bravo demi-portion, fit-elle en référence à ma petite taille.

- De même pour toi, pimbêche. »

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant notre classe dans un silence complet, sentant que ce n'était pas terminé. Je toquais à la porte et l'ouvris. Je me retrouvais face à Mlle Aomori, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avec des yeux marrons et qui se trouvait être notre professeur principale. Elle nous regarda de manière menaçante.

« - Kuroga-san … Sanada-san … Quel plaisir de vous voir, commença t-elle d'une voix doucereuse et avec un sourire sadique, à faire froid dans le dos.

- Veuillez-nous excuser pour notre retard, mademoiselle, répondîmes-t-on en cœur, hésitant sur la première syllabe. Un coup d'œil à Sanada-san me confirma que nous pensions exactement la même chose : le moment où nous étions dans le bureau du directeur n'avait été qu'une partie de gâteau à côté de ce qui allait suivre, car nous nous en étions probablement mieux sortie. »

Et en effet, nous avions vu juste, car nous écopâmes toutes deux d'une sanction donnée par notre cher professeur principal. Nous devrions rester après les cours afin de nettoyer entièrement la classe, chose qui allait s'avérer difficile, vu l'état plus que sordide de la pièce. Nous en aurions pour plusieurs heures au moins, avec un peu de chance.

Après nous être faites remonter les bretelles par Mlle Aomori et avoir pris connaissance de notre sanction, nous retournâmes nous asseoir à nos places.

« - Je vais ramasser les autorisations parentales pour le voyage aux Amagiso Onsen*. Vérifiez bien qu'il ne manque rien avant de me les rendre ! Prévint le professeur.

- Oui, mademoiselle ! répondirent les élèves en chœur. »

J'étais la seule personne à n'avoir pas répondue, fouillant dans mon sac comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mlle Aomori, arrivée à mon niveau, me regarda faire d'un œil surpris et me demanda :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Kuroga-san ?

- Je … Je ne trouve pas l'autorisation, répondis-je.

- Malheureusement, si tu ne l'as pas, tu ne pourras pas venir … Tu es sûre d'avoir cherchée partout ?

- Je crois … Ah, ça y est, je l'ai ! m'exclamais-je, victorieuse en sortant plusieurs feuilles de mon sac qui étaient apparemment juste glissées dans un cahier. Voici, mademoiselle, veuillez m'excuser, continuais-je, confuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura le professeur.»

La journée, déjà bien entamée de moitié, continua ainsi.

[...]

Vint le moment fatidique de la sanction, chose peu attendue.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Tsuki ? Me demanda une voix d'un ton inquiet. Je peux peut-être t'aider …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Fûko, je m'en sortirais toute seule, et puis, je ne pense pas que mademoiselle Aomori soit prête à te laisser m'aider ! De plus, je suis la seule à mériter cette sanction avec l'autre gourde, dis-je en pointant Sanada-san, tu n'as pas à rester pour nous aider. Par contre, pourrais-tu passer chez-moi pour prévenir mes parents que je serais en retard, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Bien sûr Tsuki ! De toutes façons, je l'aurais fais même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je connais ta mère, elle serait morte d'inquiétude si tu rentrais tard sans prévenir … Et puis, comme ta maison est sur mon chemin, je n'aurais pas à faire de détour ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Bref, tu peux compter sur moi !

- Merci Fûko, à demain !

- A demain et bon courage, répondit Fûko en s'en allant.

- Merci, chuchotais-je, plus pour moi même, puisqu'elle était déjà partie. »

Nous nous attelâmes à la tâche, ne nous adressant la parole que pour nous chamailler, comme lorsque je fis malencontreusement tomber le sceau que Kagami utilisait pour nettoyer les fenêtre :

« - Hé ! Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, il y en a partout maintenant !

- Si tu ne l'avais pas mis là, je n'aurais pas shooté dedans !

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne vois pas où tu marches !

- Bah peut-être, mais moi au moins, je ne pose pas mes affaires en plein milieu du chemin !

- Et ça, c'est pas en plein milieu du chemin, peut-être ? Me répondit-elle en désignant mon propre sceau, celui que j'utilisais pour nettoyer le sol, qui était effectivement au milieu de l'allée entre les tables.

- Euh … Ouais, bon, d'accord.

- Je l'avais bien dit ! Bon, maintenant, tu nettoies ce que tu as fait tomber !

- Et puis quoi encore ? T'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai à faire encore ?

- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait tomber le sceau.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai mis en plein milieu du chemin ... »

Et ça continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Kagami s'avoue vaincu et qu'elle nettoie l'eau qui était tombée, même si entre temps, elle avait en partie séchée.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à bout de notre tâche après plusieurs heures, la nuit étant tombée depuis un petit moment.

« - Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on n'en verrait jamais la fin ! Dis-je en m'affalant sur une chaise, épuisée.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, l'idiote, me répondit Sanada-san en m'imitant.

- Ça fait plaisir à entendre, imbécile, répondis-je alors qu'un léger sourire s'étendait sur mon visage.

- Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui a enchaîné les bourdes, fit-elle sarcastique

- Ça n'empêche que j'en ai probablement fait beaucoup plus que ce que tu as pu faire !

- Ça reste à voir, ça … »

Nous éclatâmes toute deux de rire et finîmes pas nous diriger vers la sortie de l'école, traversant des couloirs tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Soudain, Sanada et moi nous arrêtâmes, ayant entendu un bruit suspect provenant de notre gauche, où se trouvait un couloir sans lumière des plus effrayants, censé faire parti d'une partie inutilisée de l'école.

« - O-on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, me chuchota t-elle juste assez fort pour que je l'entende.

- Tu as raison, faisons vite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répondis-je sur le même ton. »

Nous marchâmes quelques mètres quand soudain un second bruit résonna dans le couloir. Celui-ci faisait penser à des petites roues glissant sur le sol. Je me retournais, suivie de Sanada et vis avec horreur une petite poupée sortir du couloir que nous venions juste de dépasser. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes figés ainsi. La poupée était petite, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres tout au plus, et elle avait un kimono dans les tons de rouge avec de longues manches atteignant pratiquement ses pieds qui étaient à peine visibles. Des impressions florales étaient imprimées sur le tissus et il était tellement long qu'il traînait pratiquement sur le sol. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, pratiquement aussi long que le kimono et qui semblait doux, ce que je n'aurais cependant vérifiée pour rien au monde, trop terrorisée.

Subitement, la poupée tourna la tête dans notre direction et nous fixa de ses yeux verts. Des yeux qui semblaient tellement vivants ...

Nous hurlâmes et nous enfuîmes en courant, espérant échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque.

Une fois hors de l'école, nous continuâmes à courir jusqu'à être à une bonne distance du portail, là, nous nous calmâmes un peu, en tentant de reprendre notre souffle :

« - T-tu as bien vu la même chose moi, hein ? Me demanda Sanada-san, essoufflée et visiblement encore sous le choc de se qui venait de se passer.

- Oui … Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Lui répondis-je dans le même état qu'elle.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, et honnêtement, je ne veux ni savoir, ni retourner voir !

- Je suis du même avis. La prochaine fois qu'on sera sanctionnées, on passera par ailleurs, quitte à faire un énorme détour !

- Exactement, répliqua t-elle. »

Une fois notre souffle reprit, nous continuâmes dans la même direction, habitant à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Nous étions encore effrayés par ce qui venait de se passer.

J'arrivais la première chez moi :

« - A demain l'idiote ! Lança Kagami. Et prépares-toi, demain je remets ça !

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je suis prête ! Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. A demain l'imbécile ! Répliquais-je. »

Et sur ce, nous nous quittâmes, tandis que je gardais mon mauvais pressentiment qui ne m'avait toujours pas quitté. Je passais le pas de la porte de chez-moi et m'écriais :

« - Je suis rentrée !

- Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie ! Me lança une grande femme brune aux yeux marron, depuis la porte de la cuisine. Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? Heureusement que Fûko-chan m'a prévenue, sinon je serais morte d'inquiétude, vue l'heure qu'il est !

- Désolé maman, ce n'est rien, j'avais juste quelque chose à faire avec Kagami-san, lui expliquais-je après l'avoir rejoint dans la cuisine.

- Oh ! Cette chère Sanada-san ! Comment se porte t-elle ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Bien, bien … Je vais me changer, je reviens.

- Vas-y ! Tu me raconteras ta journée après. »

Je montais les escaliers de ma chambre, l'angoisse au ventre et me changeais, enlevant mon uniforme de la journée. Je me regardais dans le miroir et y vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus dont la peau de couleur porcelaine faisait ressortir l'éclat, remarquant cependant quelques signes de fatigues sur mon visage, probablement dû au peu de sommeil que j'avais eu cette nuit, ma petite sœur, Koi, une petite boule de nerfs brune, ayant eu de la fièvre, j'étais restée une bonne partie de la nuit éveillée, trop inquiète pour m'endormir. Puis, je regardais les lumières de la ville dehors. Pourquoi était-je toujours aussi préoccupée ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le téléphone sonna, ma mère étant occupée à préparer le repas, je répondis :

« - Maison Kuroga, j'écoute !

- Bonjour Tsuki-chan, je suis la mère de Kagami, je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci, mais elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. J'ai appelée chez plusieurs de ses amies qui m'ont dit que tu étais rentrée avec elle ce soir.

- E-elle n'est pas rentrée ? Pourtant, nous nous sommes quittés devant chez moi il y a plusieurs heures, votre maison n'étant qu'à quelques mètres de la mienne, elle devrait être là !

- C'est bien pour cela que je t'appelle, nous sommes mort d'inquiétudes son père et moi. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de où elle pourrait être ?

- Je … Je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aller où que ce soit quand nous nous sommes quittés tout à l'heure.

- Oh mon dieu … Ça veut dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Merci Tsuki-chan, nous allons aller voir dehors, mon mari et moi, puis si nous ne trouvons rien, nous appellerons la police.

- Je peux venir vous aider ? Je pourrais peut-être être utile …

- Si tu veux Tsuki-chan, nous aurons probablement besoin de ton aide.

- J'arrive tout de suite alors ! »

Je raccrochais le téléphone et filais expliquer la situation à mes parents. Mon père, un homme brun qui possédait lui aussi des yeux marrons et était plutôt grand, décida de m'accompagner, tandis que ma mère, plus ou moins sous le choc de la nouvelle s'affalait sur une chaise. Nous ne traînâmes pas, rejoignant rapidement les parents de Kagami-san qui étaient visiblement très inquiets. Nous nous répartîmes prestement les zones à chercher, ne perdant pas notre temps qui s'avérait être précieux, en vaines discussions. La mère de Kagami partit appeler la police dès que nous lui dîmes que nous n'avions pas vu sa fille en venant, son mari ayant déjà inspecté le reste de la rue.

La police ne tarda pas à arriver, tandis que nous cherchions aux alentours quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu nous indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait Kagami, ou prouvant sa présence dans les environs. Nous nous dirigeâmes vite vers les bruits de sirène pour savoir s'ils ne savaient pas quelque chose, et comme j'étais la dernière à l'avoir vu, nous savions parfaitement que la police aurait des questions à me poser. N'ayant d'ailleurs aucunes informations de leur côté, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils commencèrent à faire, afin de collecter le plus d'indices possibles. Je leur fis une description précise de ce qui s'était passé, omettant cependant l'épisode de la poupée. Je savais très bien que si j'en parlais, ma bonne foi pourrait être remise en cause et les policiers, par bêtise, perdrait probablement beaucoup d'information. Le policier qui m'interrogeait ne s'aperçut en rien de la suppression de ce passage dans mon récit et continua à noter ce que je disais, n'oubliant pas de poser quelques questions de temps à autres.

Les recherches durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, mais malheureusement elles n'aboutirent à rien, comme si Kagami s'était volatilisé, ce qui semblait même presque être la possibilité la plus probable au vue de l'absence d'indices. Mon père finit par me raccompagner à la maison car je tombais de fatigue, il retourna ensuite aider les secours dans leurs recherches.

Je partis me coucher sans toucher au repas que ma mère m'avait préparée, trop estomaquée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. A peine touchais-je le matelas que je m'endormis, épuisée par les événements de la journée. Cependant, je dormis mal, mon sommeil troublé par des cauchemars où des poupées me poursuivait, le sourire aux lèvres, avec l'intention de me tuer.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil des plus difficiles, je me préparais à aller en cours lorsque ma mère, dans la cuisine, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et me lança :

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir aller en cours, Tsukiko ? Si tu veux, tu peux rester à la maison aujourd'hui, vu ce qui s'est passé hier …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. A ce soir !

- Comme tu veux, ce soir ma chérie, passes une bonne journée … »

Sur ce, je sortis de la maison. Je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité à sa mère. En fait, je ne voulais surtout pas montrer aux autres que je pouvais être faible et sentimentale, car la plupart seraient probablement au courant de la disparition de Kagami et il était hors de question qu'ils pensent que j'étais touchée par ça, même si c'est bel et bien le cas. Nous avions beau nous envoyer des fleurs à longueur de journée, je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, et c'était réciproque. Nous nous connaissions depuis le collège, Kagami venait alors d'emménager dans le quartier, de retour de l'étranger après plus de dix ans d'absence. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas le pays, car lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, elle était encore toute petite. Mes parents avaient alors aider les Kagami à s'installer, nos parents devinrent amis, même si nous nous chamaillions à longueur de journée.

Je me sentais mal de l'avoir laisser rentrer seule le soir précédent, me disant que j'aurai dû la raccompagner, même si je savais que Kagami aurait refusée … J'aurais toujours pu la forcer à accepter. Maintenant, ça me rongeait de n'avoir rien fait et de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Malheureusement, ce n'était que le début …

[...]

Une semaine plus tard, Kagami n'avait pas encore été retrouvée et les policiers n'avaient toujours aucune piste, aucun indice.

Cependant, la vie devait poursuivre son cours et aujourd'hui était le jour du départ pour l'Amagiso Onsen.

Je me sentais un coupable car je savais très bien que Kagami mourrait d'envie d'y aller, elle l'avait en effet fait savoir tout haut lorsque Mlle Aomori nous avait donnée les formulaires de participation au séjour, deux semaines plus tôt. « Pourvu qu'on la retrouve vivante … pensais-je ».

Le réveil sonna et je me levais, abandonnant la douceur de mon lit pour aller enfiler des vêtements

et descendre manger. Ma mère était déjà dans la cuisine en train de me préparer un petit déjeuner, mon père étant déjà attablé et prenant lui aussi son repas.

Il avait été convenue que ce serait ce dernier qui m'emmènerait à la gare en voiture, m'évitant ainsi plusieurs pénibles heures de transports en communs, surtout avec une valise pratiquement aussi lourde que moi ainsi qu'un petit sac à main, qui attendaient dans l'entrée.

Après avoir fini, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée en compagnie de mon père, sans avoir oublié de dire au revoir à ma mère avant et être aller voir ma petite sœur dans sa chambre.

Je commençais à mettre mes chaussures quand tout à coup je me rappelais de quelque chose. Je montais précipitamment les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre et en ressortit après avoir attrapée un collier que j'attachais rapidement autour de mon cou. C'était le collier que mon frère m'avait offert quelques années auparavant, juste avant de mourir. C'était mon trésor, j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et en prenais grand soin. Mon frère, Tatsuya, m'avait offert ce pendentif le jour de mon anniversaire, trois ans plus tôt, la veille de sa mort dans un accident de voiture. Alors qu'il allait au travail, un samedi matin, comme toujours, un camion avait soudainement perdu l'usage de ses freins à un feu rouge. Il n'avait pu éviter la voiture de Tatsuya qui était mort sur le coup, sa voiture prenant feu quelques secondes après l'impact alors qu'elle avait heurtée une barrière. Mon frère n'avait que vingt-quatre ans et ce fut un choc dur pour ma famille, surtout pour moi qui était seulement âgé de quatorze-ans. Apparemment, le choc avait été tellement fort que j'avais oubliée tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était lorsqu'il m'avait offert le pendentif, après c'était le trou noir. Mes souvenirs reprenaient à partir de la sortie de la morgue, après l'identification du corps. Koi, en fut beaucoup moins affectée car elle n'était pas en âge de comprendre. Après tout, comment voulez-vous faire avaler à une enfant de cinq-ans que son frère vient de mourir ?

Mes parents aussi en avaient été très affectés, c'était normal après tout, perdre un fils laisse une cicatrice qui ne se referme jamais.

C'est pourquoi je prenais soins de ce collier comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Le pendentif était une perle blanche et devait être à peu près de la même taille qu'une noisette. Elle possédait des reflets nacrés qui donnait parfois l'impression qu'elle était vivante.

Il y avait aussi un bracelet que j'avais depuis toujours et que je ne quittais absolument jamais. Étrangement, je ne pensais même pas à l'enlever comme si ce dernier m'était vital. Il ressemblait énormément au collier, bien que la perle ne soit pas blanche mais noire. On pouvait lire dessus, incrusté dans la perle le caractère « Tsuki », autrement dit, « Lune ».

Après avoir vérifié que je n'oubliais rien, encore une fois, je sortis, accompagnée de mon père, sans oublier de faire des signes de la main à ma mère et ma sœur qui venait juste de se lever et était encore quelque peu comateuse. « J'ai l'impression que je ne les reverrais pas ... Ou du moins, pas avant un moment », pensais-je. Finalement, je montais dans la voiture après avoir déposé ma valise dans le coffre, bien que depuis la mort de mon frère, j'avais beaucoup de mal à mettre les pieds dans une voiture, ce qui était en soi compréhensible. Mon père démarre; cependant, après une dizaine de minutes, je me sentis mal et demandais à mon père de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit, connaissant mon aversion pour ce transport. Par chance, nous étions en avance, nous ne devrions donc pas être en retard si je traînais un peu dehors afin de me changer les idées. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le bord de la route, face à un temple et je descendis.

« - Je reviens papa, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, juste le temps de me dégourdir les jambes, lui dis-je péniblement, la gorge sèche.

- D'accord, mais ne traînes pas trop, Tsuki.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je en riant, amusée par son inquiétude plus que flagrante, je me dépêche. »

Je décidais de monter vers le temple, empruntant l'escalier qui y menait et qui étais, je dois l'avouer, plutôt haut et long. Une fois en haut des marches, je décidais d'aller faire une prière car j'avais toujours le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais avant que Kagami ne disparaisse et je me dirigeais vers le petit temple, fit sonner la cloche, avant de taper trois fois dans mes mains, priant pour ma famille et pour Kagami dont on n'avait toujours aucune nouvelles. Ayant terminé, je restais quelques instants là à respirer l'air ambiant rendu humide par la rosée matinale.

« - Bonjour, jeune demoiselle, s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi, alors que je faisais un bon sur le côté, surprise, vous êtes bien matinale.

- Grand-père ! Le morigéna une seconde voix féminine et plus jeune, il ne faut pas surprendre les gens par derrière, comme ça ! Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-elle à mon intention, excuse-le, il n'est pas méchant, juste farceur. »

Je me retournais vers les deux personnes et fut surprise. La voix plus jeune que j'avais entendue, appartenait en fait à une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux marrons. Elle possédait des traits assez fins et était plus grande que moi, ce qui n'était en même temps pas difficile puisque je n'étais vraiment pas grande, pour preuve, j'étais la plus petite de ma classe.

Tous ces traits semblent banals, me direz-vous... Cependant, ensemble, ils faisaient d'elle une personne vraiment belle. S'ajoutait à cela une lumière de joie, d'envie de vivre dans ses yeux.

Plus ou moins rétablie de ma surprise, je me tournais vers l'autre voix et constatais qu'elle appartenait à un vieil homme qui devait probablement avoir dépassé la soixantaine. Il portait un habit traditionnel constitué d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon bleu ciel. Il semblait gentil, mais comme l'avait dit un peu plus tôt la jeune fille, il semblait aussi très farceur.

« - Ce... Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda la jeune fille.

- Non merci, j'étais juste venue prier, répondis-je. »

Soudain, je me rappelais que j'avais dit à mon père que je ne traînerais pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil affolé à ma montre et me raidit à la vue de l'heure. Bon sang, mais j'allais être en retard ! Paniquée, je me dépêchais et dit :

« - Excusez-moi, et merci pour l'accueil, je dois y aller, au revoir !

- Ce n'est rien. N'hésites pas à revenir ! Entendis-je dire la jeune fille alors que je me dépêchais de me diriger vers les escaliers.

- Bien sûr ! Répondis-je juste avant de m'engager dans les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée que je la reverrais et ce, dans très peu de temps …

Je rejoignis finalement la voiture, où mon père m'accueillit d'un regard courroucé.

« - On avait dit cinq minutes, Tsukiko, pas quinze ! Me gronda t-il alors que je m'installais sur le siège avant.

- Désolé papa, je ne pensais pas être aussi longue, m'excusais-je.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, mais nous allons devoir nous dépêcher maintenant, me répondit-il en démarrant. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Par chance, nous arrivâmes à l'heure à la gare. Après avoir dit rapidement au revoir à mon père, je rejoignis Fûko dans le hall de la gare où attendaient une bonne partie des élèves, ainsi que les professeurs qui nous accompagnaient, dont Mlle Aomori que j'étais allée voir afin de lui signaler ma présence. Elle avait parue soulagée de me voir et m'avait alors dit d'attendre avec les autres élèves.

Le train arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard dans un fracas assourdissant, tous les élèves étaient rassemblés sur le quai en compagnie des professeurs. « Le train en direction de Nagoya, quai 5. Soyez prudents sur les quais et veuillez signaler tous les colis suspects. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage ! » Dirent les hauts parleurs. Sur instructions des professeurs, nous montâmes dans le train et nous assîmes aux places qui nous avaient été réservées. Le voyage passa rapidement, à tel point que je fus étonnée lorsque nous arrivâmes à la gare. Les professeurs nous firent descendre et nous regrouper afin de monter dans le bus qui devait nous conduire aux Amagiso Onsen et qui attendait en dehors de la gare.

Nous montâmes dans le bus dans une ambiance conviviale, les uns se chamaillant avec les autres, tandis que certains se racontaient des blagues, faisant rire par la même occasion leurs voisins.

J'aimais cette ambiance chaleureuse et sympathique.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôtel et nous dirigeâmes droit vers les chambres que les professeurs nous avaient distribuées.

«- Enfin ! Je suis contente d'être arrivée, me dit Fûko en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je en faisant de même.

- Apparemment, demain nous allons visiter les alentours … Heureusement, ce soir, on a quartiers libres. Aucunes contraintes !

- Ouais... Que dirais-tu d'aller nous baigner aux Onsen après avoir déballé nos affaires ?

- Tu es si impatiente que ça d'aller te baigner ? Me répondit-elle en riant. Je te signale qu'il n'est que 12h ! Que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner puis de visiter un peu les alentours plutôt ? Ajouta Fûko.

- Je pensais pourtant qu'il était plus tard, m'étonnais-je. Vas pour la promenade alors !

- C'est partit ! Dit-elle en m'attrapant par le bras.

- Hé ! Je te rappelle que nous devons d'abord déballer nos affaires, l'arrêtais-je.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai … fit-elle déçue.

- Mais on peut le faire en revenant aussi, la consolais-je avec un sourire.

- Oui ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Elle me tira dans les couloirs et je la regardais faire avec un sourire attendri. Fûko était une des personnes qui m'était le plus importantes, nous nous connaissions depuis la maternelle. Elle connaissait pratiquement tout de moi et c'était réciproque. C'était une fille dynamique et gentille qui pouvait cependant se comporter comme une véritable gamine, aussi bien quand on lui refusait quelque chose que lorsque lorsqu'on lui accordait.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au restaurant et commandâmes à manger en nous asseyant à une table. La nourriture était vraiment appétissante et nous finîmes rapidement de manger.

Ensuite, nous sortîmes de l'hôtel et commençâmes à nous balader. Le paysage était magnifique, alliant toutes les couleurs de la nature, plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. On voyait bien que le printemps approchait à grands pas, la vie commençait à reprendre ses droits. On pouvait voir sur notre droite une petite fontaine dont l'eau venait directement d'un petit ruisseau, tombant directement d'un trou dans la roche. Le clapotis de l'eau ajoutait une touche romantique au paysage.

Nous passâmes ainsi tout l'après-midi à nous balader. Vers dix-neuf heures nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de regagner l'hôtel et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée.

Fûko et moi n'étions qu'à une dizaine de mètres quand soudain je sentis quelque chose d'étrange et m'arrêtais. Un malaise. Je sentais quelqu'un dont les intentions n'étaient pas des meilleurs nous observer.

Je décidais cependant de ne pas y faire attention afin de ne pas inquiéter Fûko qui n'avait rien remarquée et avait continuée à marcher vers l'entrée, la tête ailleurs. Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Une fois à son niveau, je me hâtais de lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation paraissant le plus naturelle possible. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne se rendit compte de rien et nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à notre chambre. Après avoir déballé nos affaires, nos ventre crièrent famines pratiquement en même temps, ce qui nous fit rire toute deux. Il fut ainsi décidé que nous allions dîner de ce pas et qu'ensuite nos irions nous baigner aux Onsen.

Nous fîmes la même chose que quelques heures plus tôt, au déjeuner, finissant rapidement de manger encore une fois. En sortant du restaurant, nous nous aperçûmes que la nuit était tombée et, par chance, la température ne s'était que peu rafraîchie. Fûko et moi nous dépêchâmes de monter dans notre chambre afin de mettre nos Kimonos* légers et Geta*; une fois cela fait, nous filâmes dehors, n'étant pas obligés de prendre nos affaires de toilettes puisque tout était fournit par la direction des Onsen sur place. Ensuite, nous prîmes le chemin qui menait aux Onsen.

Honnêtement, je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Il était sombre, mal entretenu et surtout, mal fait. On risquait à tout moment de glisser sur un caillou et de se faire mal en tombant.. Le chemin était bordé sur la droite d'une paroi rocheuse et sur la gauche, il y avait un vide d'une vingtaine de mètres. C'était tout de même assez effrayant et impressionnant, heureusement, il y avait une barrière, probablement pour éviter tout accident. Elle semblait cependant être dans un mauvais état.

Alors que je faisais part à Fûko de mes réflexions, je le sentis. Le même malaise que lorsque nous étions revenus à l'hôtel après notre balade en ville. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup plus proche et se rapprochait à toute vitesse, par derrière. Je n'eus que le temps de me retourner vers Fûko qui était quelques pas derrières moi avant de l'entendre hurler de douleur. Mon cerveau ne fit qu'un tour avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une chose était accrochée à son épaule et avait planté ses crocs dans sa chair. Je réagis instinctivement sans même y avoir pensé. J'attrapais une pierre et la lançais de toutes mes forces sur cette chose qui s'avéra être une sorte de furet qui possédait cependant des yeux verts fluorescents dans la nuit, le genre de chose à vous en donner des cauchemars. Il était cependant beaucoup plus long et large qu'un furet. La pierre l'atteignit en pleine tête et il lâcha Fûko dans un cri. Cette dernière s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente à cause de la douleur.

« - Toi... Tu as osé me toucher ! Dit-il à mon intention.

- Je … fut la seule chose que je pu dire, choquée par le fait que cette chose parle.

- Tu vas mourir pour avoir fait un tel geste ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur moi. »

Seulement, il n'avait semble t-il pas prit en compte le vide, ainsi que le peu de solidité de la barrière alors qu'il nous envoyait valser en plein dessus. La barrière se brisa et nous tombâmes tout les deux du chemin.

« Tsukikoooo ! Entendis-je la voix de Fûko hurler, terrorisée. »

Je n'y répondis pas, la panique m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. De toutes façons, à quoi cela aurait-il servit … Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient, rendant le tout totalement chaotique. C'est la fin ? C'est ainsi que je vais mourir ? Arrivais-je cependant à raisonner alors que je fermais les yeux, me préparant au choc à venir, sentant inconsciemment le sol se rapprocher de moi.

Amagiso Onsen : Ce sont des bains publics alimentés par des sources chaudes. Ceux d'Amagiso se situent entre Tokyo et Nagoya.

Kimono : Ce sont des vêtements traditionnels japonais.

Geta : Ce sont des chaussures traditionnelles japonaises.

Réponses au Reviews :

Liara : Merci Liara-chan ! ^-^ Contente que ça t'ai plu ! :p

Anae : Je suis contente que mon prologue t'ai plu, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite :D

Oui, tu as raison, j'en aurais probablement plus quand je posterais ce chapitre :3

Hisa-chan : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! ^-^ Mais non, je n'écris pas si bien que ça, il ne faut pas exagérer ^^' En tout cas ton com' m'a vraiment fait plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :)

Pixa-chou : Bien sûr que je te le dirais ! XD Ah oui, effectivement, tu as raison ! - Je vais essayer de voir si je peux corriger ^-^

Hinata-mangas : Hello !

Je suis contente que tu sois venue lire ma fic' ! :D

Oui, en effet, il va y en avoir ! XD En même temps, je n'ai pas cherché à le cacher … Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, la romance :p

J'espère que la suite te plaira alors ^-^

Ça tu le découvriras assez tôt ! :D

Gné ? Personnage à la peau verte ? J'ai pas compris, là … 8D Où est ce que tu as vu écrit ça ? xD

Et bien, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :p

Marina : Merci, c'est gentil ! ^-^

Momo0302 : Bonsoir ! :3

Merci, je suis très contente que le début te plaise ! ^-^

C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup Sesshoumaru & Rin ! Personnellement, je les aime beaucoup :p

Mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien un peu de changement de temps en temps xD

Merci ! ^-^

Voici la suite, comme tu attendais ! x)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et pour certains attendus, ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

Je précise que le prochain n'est pas encore fini, donc vous devrez attendre un peu, désolé … ^-^'

En plus, j'ai une tendinite au poignet droit, alors ça n'arrange rien … u_u'

Bref, à la prochaine ! :D


	3. Chapitre 02  Qui es tu ?

**Chapitre 02**

**Qui es-tu ?**

Le goût du sang.

Ce fut ce qui me réveilla. Vint ensuite la douleur. Une douleur aiguë dans ma cheville droite et mon épaule gauche.

Je gardais mes yeux clôt tandis que je tentais de me rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici, alors que je me laissais aller à la chaleur de l'oreiller et de la couverture qui me recouvrait.

Je me souvenais du départ de la maison, la visite imprévue au temple, le voyage en train, puis l'arrivée à l'hôtel, le déjeuner, la balade de l'après-midi, le dîner et …

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ensuite ?

Je sentis soudain mon oreiller et ma couverture bouger… Bouger ?

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et me redressais légèrement attendant que mes yeux s'habituaient au noir qui régnait autour de moi, seulement rompue par l'éclat de la lune. Minute. La lune ?

Tout à coup, tout me revint en mémoire. Le chemin vers l'Onsen, l'attaque, le cri de Fûko et… la chute.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Je devrais être morte à l'heure qu'il est, vu le saut que je venais de faire. On n'est pas censé survivre à une telle chute ! Surtout vu l'organisme plutôt fragile que j'avais, je devrais tout simplement être morte sur le coup !

Un autre mouvement sur mes jambes me ramena soudain à l'instant présent tandis que mes yeux s'étaient enfin habitués à la pénombre ambiante, je pue donc enfin regarder ce qui produisait ces mouvements, braquant mon regard sur mes jambes. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ce que j'avais tout d'abord pris pour un oreiller et une couverture n'était autre que la belette qui m'avait attaquée un peu plus tôt et sur lequel j'étais en fait allongée tandis qu'elle semblait inconsciente.

Je réfléchis au quart de tour et décidais rapidement que la meilleure solution était de fuir tant que je le pouvais encore et trouver un chemin menant à l'hôtel pour demander du secours.

Je me dépêchais de m'extirper du poids que la belette inconsciente faisait peser sur moi. Je me rendis compte que mon épaule gauche était partiellement paralysée, probablement à cause du choc et lorsque je tentais de me lever, je m'aperçus que ma cheville était inutilisable et elle était tellement douloureuse que je faillis en retomber aussi sec. Je me rattrapais de justesse à un arbre qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Décidément, j'étais plutôt mal barrée avec une épaule totalement inutilisable et une cheville foulée... Je les accumulais !

Bon, ma préoccupation principale pour le moment était de fuir le plus loin possible et d'aller chercher de l'aide. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que je fis. De manière plutôt maladroite au début, je l'avoue. En effet, j'étais obligée de me tenir aux arbres sur le chemin afin d'éviter de tomber à cause de ma cheville. Je continuais ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, m'écorchant les jambes avec les arbustes qui se trouvaient en bas des arbres, les mains avec l'écorce des arbres et des branches traîtresses et déchirant les bas de mon kimono dans les arbustes. Soudain, alors que je m'approchais d'un endroit dégagé, j'entendis des bruits, ainsi que des éclats de voix. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la forêt à une heure pareille à part une empotée comme moi ? Me seraient-ils hostiles ou non si je me montrais ? Une seule façon de la savoir : il fallait que je m'approche. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits en étant la plus silencieuse possible. Une fois arrivée assez près pour voir ce qui se passait, j'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Bon sang, pincez-moi, je rêve ! Enfin, même si ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemars... Bref, ce n'était pas possible. Je me pinçais même pour vérifier que je n'étais pas en plein délire.

Aïe !Ah, bah non, en fait, je ne divaguais pas...

Devant moi, dans la clairière se tenaient plusieurs personnes et, au centre se tenait une chose dont le corps ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un humain, mais avec des dimensions tout simplement disproportionnées. La créature avait un corps informe, entièrement noir et brillant, tel de l'hématite*, tandis que son visage était recouvert d'un masque de Kabuki* représentant un ogre, tel qu'ils étaient représentés durant l'ère Edo*, c'est-à-dire avec des cornes au-dessus de la tête, des yeux immensément grand, d'un blanc cassé, avec des prunelles noires aussi grosse qu'un grain de riz, deux énormes crocs partant de sa mâchoire inférieure qui s'étiraient jusqu'au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure et pour parfaire le tout un menton pointant vers l'avant. Pour une fois, mes connaissances en légendes anciennes et yôkai* me servaient à quelque chose. Je pouvais d'ailleurs remercier mon cher grand frère de m'avoir enseigné tout ça. En effet, Tatsuya était passionné par tout ce qui touchait au folklore asiatique et pour une fois, ça me servait bien.

La chose qui se tenait au milieu n'était cependant pas la chose la plus bizarre. Non, la chose la plus étrange était sûrement ce qui se passait dans cette clairière en fait. Ils étaient tout bonnement en train de se battre, à coup d'épée, de flèche, de… boomerang et d'autres choses totalement non-identifiés. Des paroles volaient de-ci et de là, me permettant d'en saisir certaines tandis qu'ils se battaient. Certaines parlaient de stratégie de bataille, tandis que d'autres faisaient part de leur inquiétude, voire même de leur souhait de récupérer une chose appelée « Fragment de Shikon ».

Le nom de Shikon me disait quelque chose... Où est-ce que j'en avais entendu parler, déjà ?

Mais bien sûr ! Je l'avais lu dans l'un des livres de mon frère.

La Shikon n'est autre qu'une perle qui posséderait d'énormes pouvoirs, dont celui d'exaucer les vœux. Les idéogrammes qui la composent sont le chiffre quatre « Shi » et Âme « Kon ». Elle représente les quatre parties d'une âme, selon le principe bouddhiste. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de fragments de cette perle ?

Ils étaient en train de tourner un film, ou quoi ? Quoi que, je voyais mal quelqu'un tourner une scène au beau milieu de la nuit, avec pour seul éclairage les rayons de la Lune...

Non, décidément, ça ne collait pas. Instinctivement, je fis un pas, puis un deuxième et ainsi de suite, pas qui m'amenèrent au bord de la clairière, à la limite des arbres.

« Alors, comme ça, on essaye de s'enfuir ? Fit une voix dans mon dos. »

Je me retournais rapidement et hurlais, tentant par la même occasion de reculer, mais c'était trop tard, la bête était déjà sur moi. D'un coup de patte, elle me fit voler sur une distance de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, me faisant atterrir au milieu de la clairière. Non mais je vous jure, elle était définitivement stupide cette belette ou quoi ? Tout d'abord, elle nous faisait tomber dans le vide, ce qui aurait pu nous être mortel et maintenant, elle me projetait en plein milieu d'un combat ! Non mais je vous jure !

Mais bon, à ce moment même, la stupidité ou non de cette chose qui me semblait en fait ressembler à Hagedanuki*, un yôkai blaireau, ou à Ten*, un yôkai belette, même s'il en était tout de même différent, n'était pas ma principale préoccupation. Tout simplement parce que, quelques secondes plus tôt, l'un des combattants avait brandit son épée et lancé une énorme quantité de vent qui ne m'avait pas l'air des plus sympathiques vers moi en abattant son épée sur le sol, hurlant dans un même temps « Kaze no Kizu ! » Morsure du vent ? Intéressant. Cependant, ça l'aurait été encore plus si je ne m'étais pas trouvé en plein sur sa trajectoire. Je vis l'attaque s'approcher de moi, comme au ralenti et les yeux des combattants alentour s'agrandir de stupeur et d'horreur, surtout ceux de celui qui avait lancé l'attaque.

Puis, soudain, par je ne sais trop quel miracle, je fus écartée de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Ou plutôt, je me retrouvais assise sur ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un énorme tigre volant, tandis que l'attaque allait toucher la cible qui ne sembla pas spécialement touchée par l'attaque. Il continua d'ailleurs à attaquer les combattants qui se trouvaient aux alentours.

« -Vous allez bien ? Me demanda une voix masculine dans mon dos.

- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de frôler une deuxième fois la mort en l'espace de quelques heures, répliquai-je ironique, mais en arborant toutefois un sourire. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Miroku, et vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Tsu- commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par quelque chose qui venait de s'accrocher à ma taille. »

Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, j'étais à plus de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, seulement retenue par une sorte de bras gélatineux autour de ma taille. Je tentais de me libérer, en vain.

La lune était à présent cachée par des nuages, rendant les alentours particulièrement sombres pour moi.

« - Tu seras mon prochain repas, humaine ! Hurla la créature qui me retenait, qui n'était autre que le yôkai au masque de Kabuki.

- Je ne suis le repas de personne, yôkai ! Répliquai-je en me débattant de plus belle.

- Sale impertinente ! Dit-il en commençant à m'entourer d'une espèce de gélatine.

- Relâche-moi, criai-je, tandis que la gélatine atteignait mon cou, ayant déjà recouvert le reste de mon corps.

- Serait-ce de la peur que j'entends dans ta voix, vermine ?

- Et puis quoi encore ! Ripostais-je, acide.

- C'est la première fois qu'une créature de ton espèce me tient tête... Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé m'amuser encore un peu, mais j'ai besoin de forces ! Se plaignit-il. »

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il commença à recouvrir ma figure de son espèce de gelée. Non mais stop ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir dans l'estomac de qui que ce soit !

Une fois la figure totalement recouverte, je commençais à suffoquer. À ce rythme-là, j'étais sûr de mourir dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Pour le moment, j'étais totalement immobilisée par cette espèce de gelée. J'allais vraiment mourir cette fois-ci ? Ou un autre miracle allait-il se produire ? Deux miracles dans la même nuit, c'était peu probable... Et voilà, le manque d'air était en train de me faire délirer ! Depuis quand est-ce que j'attendais des miracles, hein ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas... Mais en tout cas... J'étais en train d'étouffer, nom d'un chien ! Des étoiles apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision... De plus, je me rendis compte que je m'affaiblissais de plus en plus vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je compris alors au quart de tour : je n'allais pas vraiment me faire dévorer par ce monstre, mais plutôt « aspirer ». Ce monstre se nourrissait de l'énergie vitale de ces victimes et les tuait en les étouffant dans la matière gélatineuse qui lui servait de corps. C'était fini pour moi...

Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant d'être soudainement libérée de là. Seul problème : Que fait un corps en suspension à vingt mètres du sol quand on le lâche ? Simple. Il tombe.

Et si ça continuait j'allais m'écraser au sol. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un me rattrapa. La lumière de la lune n'était toujours pas revenue, je ne pouvais donc pas voir qui c'était. Néanmoins, vu les bras fin que je sentais me retenir, ça ne pouvait être qu'une femme.

Nous nous posâmes doucement sur la terre ferme et elle me déposa sur le sol.

« - Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, ce qui me confirma que c'était une femme.

- Oui, merci. Répondis-je, la gorge un peu sèche.

- Kiku ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Cria une voix féminine un peu plus loin dans son dos.

- J'arrive, Hikaru-sama* ! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de la voix. Surtout, ne bougez pas d'ici ! Ajouta-t-elle à mon intention avant de s'en aller rapidement. »

Bah, en même temps, à part rester ici, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire.

Durant quelques minutes, j'entendis quelques cris, puis un hurlement retentit. Je reconnaissais cette voix, c'était celle du monstre au masque de Kabuki. Le hurlement de douleur dura quelques secondes, puis plus rien. Quelques voix retentirent encore, puis la lumière de la lune revint enfin, dévoilant la scène à mes yeux. Le monstre gisait, apparemment mort, sur le sol à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Il était entouré des combattants que j'avais vus quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'une des combattantes, une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en deux chignons sur le haut de la tête se tourna vers moi. Elle portait un Kimono* court bleu marine, avec un Obi* d'un bleu plus clair, ainsi que des Geta* et des chaussettes lui montant jusqu'aux genoux. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur moi, la stupeur se lit dans ses yeux.

«- Hime-sama* ? Cria-t-elle, au comble de choc.

- Hein ? Pardon ? Articulai-je, n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Hime-sama ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur moi, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

- Aïe ! Mais... Mais... C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Oups, pardon, excusez-moi Hime-sama !

-Kiku, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda une jeune femme derrière. »

Je me redressais légèrement afin d'apercevoir la personne qui avait parlé. Je fus toute aussi choquée que la dénommée Kiku, qui n'était autre que celle qui m'avait sauvée du yôkai au masque de Kabuki.

Mêmes cheveux noir de jais, même petite taille, même expression, mêmes yeux vairons...

C'était elle. C'était la femme de mon rêve. Je n'en croyais tout simplement pas mes yeux.

« - Vous... Réussis-je à articuler.

- Qui es-tu ? Répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans le regard. À moins que ce ne soit une lueur de... reproche ?

- Mais enfin, Hikaru-sama ! C'est Tsukiko-sama ! Répondit la jeune femme qui était encore sur moi.

- Que... Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Dis-je totalement perdue.

- Mais enfin, Hime-sama... s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tais-toi Kiku ! Je répète ce que j'ai dit, qui es-tu ? La coupa la jeune femme qui était face à moi.

- Je suis Tsukiko Kuroga et j'aimerais bien que vous soyez un peu plus aimable si ça ne vous dérange pas !

- Ça ne me dit pas précisément qui tu es, ni surtout, d'où tu viens !

- Mais, Hikaru-sama, ça ne peut être que votre sœur...

- Ma sœur est morte il y a dix-huit ans sous mes yeux et les tiens Kiku, alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est impossible !

- Hé oh, là, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, parce que là, je n'y comprends absolument rien.

- Dis-moi d'abord qui tu es et peut-être que je t'expliquerai ! Répliqua-telle

- Non mais c'est bon, oui, vous savez, l'amabilité n'a jamais tuée personne ! M'énervai-je

- Elle a raison, Hikaru-sama, vous devriez vous calmer, intervint un moine.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je m'en vais ! Finit-elle en tournant les talons, fulminant.»

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette furie, bon sang ? Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la femme de mon rêve, exceptée le physique ! Je commençais vraiment à douter que ce soit elle... Et puis, après tout, même si la ressemblance était frappante, ce n'était qu'un rêve, point finale ! C'était simplement le hasard.

« - Désolé pour l'accueil. Habituellement, Hikaru-sama est beaucoup plus gentille, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, me dit le bonze de tout à l'heure.

- Bah heureusement que vous me le dites, parce que j'ai eu la légère impression d'avoir affaire à un pite-bull ! M'indignai-je.

- Un pite-bull ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Bah, c'est un chien... Lui répondis-je, surprise qu'il ne connaisse pas.

- Je ne connais pas ce genre de chien... Bref, passons. Que faites-vous ici en plein milieu de la nuit, vous devriez être bien à l'abri dans un village, surtout avec les yôkai qui traînent dans les environs !

- Pardon ? Village ? Moi, j'aimerais surtout rejoindre mes amis et l'Amagi- Aïe ! Criais-je, sentant une douleur vive dans mon épaule qui se répercuta dans tout mon corps, faisant écho à la douleur lancinante de ma cheville.

- Ça ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste fait mal à la cheville et à l'épaule en chutant du chemin tout à l'heure... Le rassurai-je

- Je peux voir ? Demanda Kiku.

- Bien sûr ! C'est l'épaule gauche et la cheville droite, lui dis-je en montrant du doigt mon épaule puis ma cheville. »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ces deux derniers et déclara :

« - Je peux faire quelque chose, cependant, vous ne devez pas bouger, Hime-sama.

- D'accord, mais... Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Hime-sama ? Lui demandai-je, intriguée.

- Mais, enfin, vous êtes …! commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

- Je suis...? l'intimais-je à continuer.

- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, occupons-nous tout d'abord de votre épaule et de votre cheville, finit-elle par dire après une hésitation.

- D'accord, me résignai-je. Et, merci, de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure, ajoutai-je. Vous aussi, Hoshi-sama*, c'est bien vous qui m'avez sauvé de l'attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je au moine qui se trouvait en face de moi, légèrement sur la gauche, tandis que Kiku s'était décalée à ma droite.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, alors !

- Ce n'est rien.

- Au fait, en parlant de l'attaque, où est le garçon qui l'a lancé, je ne le vois pas, le questionnai-je.

- Il est allé aider son demi-frère et Kagome-sama, en compagnie de Sango pour un autre combat.

- Attention, vous risquez de vous sentir bizarre pendant quelques instants, me prévint Kiku.

- D'accord. »

Sa main qui se trouvait au-dessus de ma cheville s'illumina et je ressentis une douce chaleur le long de ma jambe. Ça ne dura que quelques instants, mais la sensation était très agréable. Cependant, je me demandais une chose...

« - Comment faites-vous ça, la questionnai-je, une fois que la lumière et la sensation de chaleur eurent cessés.

- Et bien, c'est simple, je suis une sorcière, dit-elle comme si ça devait tout expliqué.

- Une sorcière ? Dis-je, totalement perdue

- Je me présente, je suis Kiku je suis une sorcière et aussi la servante de la Princesse des Sorcières, Hikaru-sama, expliqua-t-elle.

- Hikaru-sama... Vous parlez de l'autre furie ? Lui demandais-je, peu contente de devoir me rappeler de cette peste.

- Oui … répondit-elle après une hésitation. Comme l'a dit Hoshi-sama, Hikaru-sama n'est pas comme ça habituellement, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, je suis désolée. C'est vrai que sujet de sa sœur est toujours un sujet délicat, mais de là à agresser une inconnue...

- Mais... Qu'est-il arrivé à sa sœur, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi, je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle avait une sœur, intervint le moine.

- Pour être précise, c'était la demi-sœur de Hikaru-sama, elles n'avaient pas le même père. Il y a dix-huit ans, alors que Hikaru-sama, Tsukiko-sama, la servante de Tsukiko-sama, qui elle aussi a été tuée, et moi-même étions en plein combat, un yôkai s'est glissé derrière la sœur d'Hikaru-sama qui n'a pas pu éviter son coup, car elle était au prise avec d'autres adversaires. Il lui a arraché le cœur, ce qui est fatal pour une sorcière. Tsukiko-sama est morte sur le coup et nous n'avons rien pu faire. Hikaru-sama ne s'en est jamais remise... finit-elle avec un regard triste et les larmes aux yeux, preuve qu'elle non plus ne s'en était pas remise. Votre ressemblance avec elle est vraiment frappante, mis à part vos cheveux, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mes cheveux ? M'étonnai-je.

- Les cheveux de Tsukiko-sama étaient plus long, ils lui arrivaient pratiquement aux chevilles, expliqua-t-elle. »

Je méditais ces paroles quelques instants quand tout à coup je fus interrompus de mes pensées par un « Osuwari !* » retentissant. Surprise, je tentais de voir d'où venait le bruit, mais je ne parvins pas à le voir, car Kiku s'était relevée et s'était positionnée légèrement devant moi.

« - Les revoilà, dit cette dernière.

- Toujours aussi discret, ces deux-là, se lamenta le moine. Je me demande comment fait Sesshômaru-sama, lui qui n'est pas spécialement patient, finit-il en soupirant.

- Il faut croire qu'il prend sur lui, puisque de toutes façons, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous entraider afin de vaincre notre ennemi, expliqua Kiku. »

Une jeune fille apparut dans mon champ de vision. Dès qu'elle me vit, le choc se peignit sur son visage. Le mien ne devait pas être bien différent. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était la fille que j'avais vue au temple, ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Nous étions à plus de deux heures de Tokyo !

« - Mais... Mais... Que fais-tu ici, toi ? Cria-t-elle.

- Et bien... J'ai été attaquée par un yôkai alors que j'étais avec une amie... Elle a été blessée, alors je cherchais du secours.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-elle. Nous sommes dans l'époque Sengokujidai* ! Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ?

- Pardon ? Lui répondis-je totalement choquée, après un instant d'hésitation. C'est une blague ? Hurlai-je à mon tour, définitivement perdue.

- J'ai l'air de rire ? Dit-elle.

- Non, mais, ce n'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kagome-san ? Lui demanda une jeune femme qui portait une sorte de tenue moulante noir, avec des protections aux niveaux des articulations et qui portait sur son dos quelque chose ressemblant à un énorme boomerang.

- Elle... Elle est venue me rendre visite au temple ce matin, répondit-elle.

- Au temple ? Mais... Dans ton monde ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui. »

Tous me regardèrent avec une stupéfaction totale. Soudain, une petite fille s'approcha de moi et me dit d'un air émerveillé :

« - Wouaaaah ! Vos cheveux sont si jolies !

- Ah... Euh et bien merci.

- Je peux les toucher ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se mit à coiffer mes cheveux avec ses mains. Cette petite fille me rappelait Koi, ma petite sœur par son caractère et son innocence. Ses cheveux étaient noir et elle portait un kimono couverts de carreaux orange et blanc. Elle avait aussi une petite mèche de cheveux sur le côté, retenue par un élastique. Ses yeux marron reflétaient la candeur et la pureté de l'enfance.

« Explique nous comment tu es arrivée ici, me demanda la jeune fille que j'avais vu au temple le matin même, me tirant de mes pensées. »

Je lui expliquai tout ce qui m'était arrivé, racontant brièvement les causes du voyage et le trajet. Je m'attardais surtout sur les événements qui s'étaient produit après le départ de Fukô et moi de l'auberge.

« - Si je ne me trompe pas... Ça voudrait dire que tu serais passé dans cette époque durant ta chute, conclut-elle.

- Mais... Mais... Mais il faut que je retourne dans mon époque ! Fukô est blessée ! Commençais-je à paniquer.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien pour vous renvoyer dans votre époque ici... Et je doute que vous ne veuillez retenter de sauter comme vous l'avez fait pour arriver ici, intervint le moine.

- Oui, en effet, je ne suis pas suicidaire, approuvai-je.

- Je pense que tu devrais essayer de passer par le « Puits Dévoreur d'Os » avec moi une fois de retour au village, dit-elle.

- Le « Puits Dévoreur d'Os » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est un puits qui, comme son nom l'indique aspire les os des yôkais qui sont jetés dedans. Il me permet de passer de l'époque moderne à l'époque Sengoku et vice-versa.

- Ah... Charmant tout ça, conclus-je.

- C'est probablement l'un des seuls moyens de rentrer dans ton époque et la mienne.

- Tu es sûr, Kagome-chan ? Après tout, il n'y a que Inuyasha et toi qui ayez réussies à passer dans l'autre époque, intervint la jeune-femme au boomerang.

- On ne risque rien à essayer... Et puis, je te rappelle, Sango-chan que Hikaru-chan peut elle aussi passer d'une époque à l'autre. Tiens, en parlant d'elle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? On l'a croisé en venant et... J'ai cru qu'elle allait me mordre quand je lui ai demandée où elle allait.

- C'est assez long à expliquer... intervint Kiku. Pour faire simple, elle ne supporte pas Tsukiko-sama.

- Ah.. Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna la dénommée Kagome.

- Apparemment, je ressemblerais à sa défunte sœur, dis-je de but en blanc.

- Sa sœur ? Quelle sœur ? S'étonna Sango.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Tsukiko, intervint un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui portait un haori* rouge.

- Tu la connaissais, Inuyasha ? Demanda Kagome surprise.

- Pas qu'un peu ! C'est elle et Hikaru qui se sont occupés de moi lorsque ma mère a disparue. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était morte... finit-il, presque nostalgique.

- C'est vrai que lorsque ça s'est passé, vous étiez encore sous l'emprise du sort de Kikyo-sama, expliqua Kiku. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je finisse de vous soigner, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dis-je toujours dans mes pensées.

- Je vais aller voir si je peux récupérer quelque chose sur ce yôkai, dit Sango.

- Je vous accompagne, dit le moine en commençant à la suivre d'un peu trop près.

- Miroku... fit-elle en guise d'avertissement. »

La jeune femme qui avait senti approcher le moine d'un peu près, surtout sa main, se retourna et l'assomma un grand coup avec son boomerang. Le moine s'agenouilla en tenant sa tête entre ses mains, signe qu'il avait mal. Enfin, en même temps, à sa place, si j'avais pris un tel coup, je serais déjà écroulée sur le sol, complètement K-O... Décidément, je ne savais pas où j'étais tombée, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyer en tout cas !

Kiku descendit légèrement le col de mon kimono afin de soigner mon épaule blessée.

Une fois cela fait, elle alla parler un peu avec les autres qui s'étaient répartis aux quatre coins de la clairière. Elle me fit signe et je me relevais, aidé par la petite fille qui était restée tout ce temps avec moi.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu, lui demandais-je.

- Rin ! Répondit-elle, tout sourire.

- Et quel âge as-tu, Rin ?

- J'ai... Euh … Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

- Hum... À te voir comme ça, je dirais que tu as huit ans.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, lui répondis-je en souriant. Tu sais, tu me fais penser à ma petite sœur, lui dis-je.

- Je peux t'appeler Onee-chan*, alors ? Me demanda-telle, alors que nous arrivions à côté de Kiku.

- Bien sûr ! »

Le sourire qu'elle me lança était tellement sincère mignon que j'aurais pu fondre si Kiku n'avait pas commencée à me parler à ce moment-là, tandis que la petite s'accrochait à mon bras, contente.

« - Nous allons rester ici pour cette nuit afin de nous reposer et nous repartirons demain vers l'aube.

- D'accord... lui répondis-je, peu contente de devoir rester encore ici, mais en même temps soulagée de pouvoir dormir.

- Vous pouvez vous installer près du feu, vous aurez plus chaud comme ça.

- Merci, Kiku-chan.

- Oh, mais de rien, c'est normal ! »

Je me dirigeais donc vers le feu qui avait été allumé quelques minutes plus tôt et m'assis. Rin ne tarda pas à me rejoindre avec un animal pour le moins étrange.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je

- C'est Ah-Un ! Me répondit-elle.

- Ah-Un ? Répétais-je incrédule.

- C'est un dragon bicéphale, ignorante ! Hurla à côté de moi une chose ressemblant à un crapaud.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? M'écriais-je en reculant.

- C'est Jaken-sama ! Répondit encore Rin

- On dirait un crapaud, soufflai-je tandis que Rin se mettait à rire aux éclats.

- Impertinente ! Cria le dénommé Jaken faisant rire de plus belle la petite.

- Jaken, tais-toi, tu es bruyant, intervint une voix qui venait d'un endroit totalement à ma droite. »

Après avoir cherché quelques instants, je finis enfin par découvrir le propriétaire de cette voix.

Il était nonchalamment assis sous un arbre, avec un air d'éphèbe, laissant ses cheveux d'argent tomber en cascade sur son haori blanc rehaussé de motifs floraux. Il portait aussi une légère armure sur son torse, continuant pratiquement jusqu'à ses genoux, ainsi qu'une énorme fourrure sur son épaule droite. Son visage était tellement fin qu'on aurait dit celui dune femme avec ses yeux d'ambres. On pouvait voir deux marques sur chacune de ses joues, tels des traces de griffes, ainsi qu'un croissant de lune sur son front.

« - Jaken-sama s'est encore fait gronder par Sesshômaru-sama ! Railla la petite.

- Tais-toi, petite insolente ! S'époumona le petit vert, en vain, tandis que Rin continuait à rire. »

Au vue de sa ressemblance avec Inuyasha et selon ce qui avait été dit plus tôt, je pouvais supposer que c'était le demi-frère de ce dernier. La différence entre eux tenait surtout à leurs oreilles. Là où Inuyasha possédait des oreilles ressemblant à celles des chien sur la tête, Sesshômaru avait des oreilles ressemblant à celles des humains avec un bout pointus que l'on voyait légèrement dépasser de ses cheveux. Leurs visages se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si Sesshômaru était plus efféminé que Inuyasha. Nos regards se croisèrent durant un bref instant et je ressentis toute la froideur dans ses yeux. Cet homme ne me plaisait pas, il semblait détaché de tout, mais surtout... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire cruel, mais plutôt désintéressé du sort des autres. En tout cas, c'était l'impression plutôt désagréable qu'il me donnait.

Je me retournais finalement afin de voir ce que faisait Rin dont je venais juste de m'apercevoir qu'elle s'était arrêtée de rire. Elle s'était en fait endormie, prenant appuie sur Ah-Un le dragon afin de dormir, tandis que ce dernier la surveillait avec un air bienveillant. Je décidais de moi aussi m'allonger à côté, face au feu. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le sol n'était pas très confortable... À peine me dis-je ça que je sentis quelque chose me tirer le col de mon kimono et je me retournais. C'était en fait l'une des têtes du dragon qui avait fait ça. Que me voulait-il ? La tête qui venait juste d'attirer mon attention me montra son flanc, juste à côté de Rin. Oh ! Je venais de comprendre...

Je m'allongeais sur le flanc du dragon en murmurant un remerciement à peine audible et en fermant les yeux. Je le sentis me donner un léger petit coup de tête, signe qu'il appréciait ma gratitude. Bercée ainsi par la respiration du dragon, je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

[…]

« - Dis, Kaiko, tu as déjà choisie ta robe de mariage ? Dis-je à la personne qui marchait à ma droite.

- Non, pas encore, mais je pense que je vais prendre une robe traditionnelle japonaise.

- Tu es sûr ? Je pense pourtant que le style occidental t'irait bien !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas faux, mais tu me connais, j'adore tout ce qui est traditionnel ! J'espère d'ailleurs que la cérémonie japonaise sera réussie... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Tatsuya ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Après tout, je te signale qui, le mariage n'est qu'une formalité.

- Oui, mais je te signale aussi que le mariage est le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles, n'est-ce pas Tsukiko ? Me demanda la jeune-femme rousse en souriant.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, acquiesçais-je avec la même expression.

- Ah, les filles... Toutes aussi fleurs bleus ! S'affligea mon frère.

- N'importe quoi ! Nous défendîmes-t-on en même temps Kaiko et moi, avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt imité par Tatsuya. »

Nous étions dans une partie de forêt pratiquement désert, à l'exception des animaux en tout genre. Tatsuya avait cédé lorsque Kaiko, sa fiancée et moi lui avions demandé de nous emmener en balade. Il ne pouvait rien nous refuser, enfin, surtout à Kaiko... En même temps, le besoin de prendre l'air de cette dernière était compréhensible, vue tous les préparatifs qu'il y avait à faire et toutes les questions que lui posaient les différents membres de ma famille. Comme elle vivait à l'étranger, il avait été décidé qu'elle habiterait avec nous jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya et elle se marie puis emménagent ensemble. Depuis l'annonce du mariage, il y a un mois, toutes la famille était venue nous rendre visite, chacun leur tour. Et dire que le mariage était prévu pour dans deux mois... Beaucoup d'allers et venues en perspective !

Nous arrivâmes finalement à un bosquet où coulait une petite cascade. Après en avoir discuté, il fût décidé que nous nous arrêterions là pour nous reposer un peu.

« - Vous en êtes où, finalement, dans les préparatifs du mariage, leur demandais-je après que nous nous soyons assis dans l'herbe.

- Et bien, commença Kaiko, nous avons seulement réservé la salle, préparé les papiers administratifs et envoyé les cartons d'invitation...

- Tu oublies que nous avons aussi choisis tout le menu, ainsi que la décoration ! Intervint mon frère, comme si faire tout cela avait relevé de l'effort surhumain.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais arrêtes de faire cette tête, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça ! Dit elle en riant, énonçant tout haut ce que je pensais.

- Mais si, c'était le cas ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses possibles ! C'était horrible ! Finit-il avec une tête de chien battu tandis que nous éclations de rire. »

Nous continuâmes à rire ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure quand soudain, l'air devint comme oppressant. Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler et regardâmes aux alentour l'origine de ceci.

Tout à coup, une voix s'éleva dans les airs, nous faisant tous sursauter :

« - Je vous ai enfin trouvé... Vous m'en avez donné du fil à retordre !

- Qui es-tu ? Cria Kaiko.

- Que d'empressement, femme... Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt.

- Kaiko, donne-moi mon sabre.

- Mais, Tatsuya...

- Tu ne peux rien faire dans ton état, alors donne le moi !

- D'accord, mais sois prudent, dit-elle en lui tendant un fourreau qui était glissé dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, m'écriais-je, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Calme-toi Tsukiko, ça n'arrangera pas les choses de paniquer. »

Soudain, une sorte de brume commença à nous entourer et une forme sortie de ce brouillard. Il ressemblait à un humain, mis à part sa longue queue fendue en deux qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un chat yôkai*.

« - Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda mon frère.

- C'est simple... On m'a demandé de vous tuer, dit-il de but en blanc »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se jeta sur mon frère. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de dégainer afin de parer l'attaque de son opposant. Pendant que mon frère se battait, Kaiko me fit reculer jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Soudainement, une lumière vive éclaira le bosquet. Kaiko et moi nous protégeâmes les yeux, tant la lumière était forte. La lumière disparue comme elle était venue.

Cependant, mon frère avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que son sabre posé sur le sol, ainsi que son opposant qui se tenait fièrement au milieu de l'endroit où se trouvait Tatsuya quelques instants plus tôt.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Kaiko dont les jambes étaient sur le point de flancher. Tatsuya … TATSUYAAAA ! Hurla-t-elle, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, femme, vous êtes les prochaines sur ma liste, dit le yôkai, tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de nous. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il fût sur nous. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, en quelques instants tout au plus.

Voyant que l'assaillant était pratiquement sur nous, Kaiko m'attrapa le bras et une lumière vive apparut. Je me sentis soudain comme décoller, alors que j'étais happée par quelque chose ressemblant à un tunnel.

« Tu dois vivre, me dit-elle en pleurant. Vis, Tsukiko ! »

Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, l'opposant fut sur elle et lui trancha la tête.

[…]

Je me réveillais en hurlant et en me redressant d'un seul coup, couverte de sueurs froides.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ? Cela avait l'air tellement réel...

« - Onee-chan ? Appela une voix encore endormie.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, Rin, tu peux te rendormir, tout va bien... dis-je à la petite fille que j'avais réveillée et qui se tenait juste à côté de moi. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se rendormit instantanément, de même que le dragon bicéphale.

« - Tout va bien ? Me demanda Kiku qui était allongée en face de moi, de l'autre côté du feu.

- Oui, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve, la rassurai-je.

- Un cauchemars, plutôt, au vue de votre hurlement.

- Pas faux, approuvai-je. Dis, pourrais-tu me tutoyer, ça me gêne que tu me vouvoies...

- Oui, mais..., protesta-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, la coupai-je avec un sourire.

- Bon, d'accord... Capitula-t-elle avant de bailler. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée moi... Essaye de retrouver le sommeil, nous devons nous réveiller tôt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, la rassurai-je. »

Elle se rallongea afin de se rendormir, tandis que je replongeais dans mes pensées. Pourquoi un tel rêve ? Tout ça avait l'air tellement vrai, comme si c'était un souvenir... Non mais qu'est-ce que j'étais encore en train de raconter, moi ? Un souvenir ? Et puis quoi encore... C'était tous ces événements qui m'avaient perturbés, un point c'est tout.

Je décidais de me rendormir. Cependant, après quelques instants, je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos, comme une présence. Décidément, il était impossible de dormir tranquille ici... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être encore cette fois-ci ?

Voulant le savoir, je me redressais légèrement et commençais à contourner le dragon.

Pour l'instant je ne voyais rien... Quand soudain, je vis deux billes vertes dans l'obscurité, précédents une petite poupée roulant sur le sol. Ce n'est pas la poupée en elle-même qui me terrifia, mais plutôt ce qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

Elle portait le bracelet de Kagami.

Et ce n'est pas tout. Je reconnus aussi cette poupée comme étant celle que nous avions vu dans les couloirs du lycée. Même petite taille, même kimono dans les tons de rouge, même cheveux longs et noirs, mais surtout, même yeux...

J'étais pétrifiée sur place, tandis que je la voyais doucement s'avancer vers moi.

Que signifiait ce bracelet ? Pourquoi le portait-elle ? À moins que... À moins que Kagami ait été capturée par cette chose. Voire, même pire...

La poupée s'arrêta soudainement, me ramenant à l'instant présent; un rictus se peignit sur son visage, véritable vision d'horreur. J'aurais voulu hurler, cependant je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais totalement immobilisée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à la fin ?

La poupée tendit sa petite main de porcelaine vers moi et je vis avec horreur a main droite se lever toute seule vers elle, s'apprêtant à la saisir.

Non, stop ! Nooooon !

* * *

><p>Hé ! Rangez tout de suite ces couteaux ! Il est interdit de faire du mal à l'auteur ! uwu<p>

Surtout que je vais essayer de vous publier la suite au plus vite ! Promiiiis ! w

Bah oui ça ne serait pas très sympa de vous faire attendre, surtout au vue du moment auquel je coupe ! x)

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire ce chapitre, surtout la partie du rêve dont je suis plutôt fière ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais m'améliorer, afin que mes chapitres soient plus agréables à lire !

Et au fait, j'espère que je n'en aurai pas trop traumatisés avec mes poupées ! xD

Mais que voulez-vous, maintenant qu'elles sont entrées dans le récit, elles vont y rester encore un peu... Désolé ! ^-^'

Je pense que les prochains chapitres vous plairont encore plus, alors patience ! :p

Bref, place au Lexique, puis aux Réponses aux Reviews ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! :3

**Lexique :**

Hématite : C'est une pierre noire, brillante et lisse que l'on utilise souvent pour faire des pendentifs de collier, des bracelets ou même des boucles d'oreilles ou des bagues.

Kabuki : C'est un genre du théâtre japonais.

Edo : C'est une période féodale japonaise qui s'étend environ de 1603, c'est-à-dire de l'établissement du shogunat des Tokugawa (en clair, la prise du pouvoir sur le Japon par les Tokugawa, famille très célèbre de l'histoire du Japon) jusqu'en 1868 et la chute du shogunat suite à une guerre civile dans tout le Japon (Conflit qui opposa entre autres les Patriotes et le Shinsengumi)

Yôkai : Les yôkais sont en quelque sorte des démons ou des esprits, voire même dans certains cas des Kami, c'est-à-dire des divinités. Ils sont issus des légendes anciennes et du folklore japonais.

Pour plus d'informations, voir _**Yôkai, Dictionnaire des monstres japonais**_par Shigeru Mizuki aux éditions Pika en deux tomes., c'est un ouvrage complet et très agréable à lire.

Hagedanuki : C'est un yôkai blaireau qui vivrait dans la région de Sanuki, dans le département de Kagawa. Son nom signifie le « blaireau chauve ».

Ten : C'est un yôkai ayant l'apparence d'une belette. Il est dit que « son pelage est noir et jaune, sa tête ronde et fuselée, son cou souple, ses yeux ronds, ses petites oreilles dressées, ses jambes courtes et sa queue épaisse et longue. » Il est aussi dit que voir un Ten et un mauvais présage et qu'il serait capable de se métamorphoser de neuf manières différentes, tandis que les renards ne le peuvent que sept fois et les blaireaux huit et qu'il est donc encore pire que ces deux derniers.

-sama : Ce suffixe est un suffixe utilisé pour montrer son respect envers une personne. On pourrait le traduire par « maître » ou, dans le cas présent « maîtresse ». Il montre un grand respect envers la personne qui est nommée.

Kimono : C'est un vêtement traditionnel japonais qui peut aussi bien être porté par des hommes que par des femmes. Il est porté encore aujourd'hui pour certaines occasions.

Obi : Le obi est la ceinture qui maintient un kimono. Elle est souvent assez lourde et épaisse. On y range souvent ses effets personnels. Elle forme une sorte de nœud dans le dos (sauf exception, comme pour les prostitués ou les concubines dont le nœud est devant).

Geta : Ce sont des chaussures traditionnelles japonaises. Elles sont en bois et légèrement surélevés par des petits talons à l'avant et à l'arrière de la chaussure.

Hime-sama : C'est un titre de noblesse qui se traduit par « Princesse ». Ainsi employé, il montre un grand respect envers la personne qui est désignée.

Hoshi-sama : « Hoshi » peut avoir deux significations : Moine ou Étoile, Dans le cas précis, il désigne le moine et un suffixe honorifique y est pratiquement toujours accolé lorsqu'il s'agit d'un moine.

Osuwari : Formule que l'on pourrait traduire par « Couché » en japonais.

Sengokujidai : C'est une époque japonaise que l'on situe entre 1467, date eurent lieu les troubles d'Onin et 1568, lorsque Oda Nobunaga (célèbre shogun du Japon féodal, il est surtout connu pour avoir entre autre réunifié le Japon) entra dans Tokyo, alors appelée Edo. On fait aussi souvent continuer cette période jusqu'en 1603, date de l'établissement du shogunat des Tokugawa. On raccourcit souvent le nom en Sengoku, qui est composé de deux mots « Sen » qui veut dire « La Guerre » et « Goku » qui signifie « Le Pays ». Ça permet de deviner assez bien l'état du pays durant cette période...

Haori : Sorte de veste traditionnelle japonaise.

Onee-chan : Cette expression signifie « Grande sœur ». Il existe plusieurs variantes de cette expression, plus respectueux et surtout utilisé par les personnes adultes ou dans des familles nobles, tel que « Onee-san » ou, encore plus respectueux, « Onee-sama ». Pour indiquer qu'une personne est sa grande sœur, si on veut utiliser son prénom, on y accole « -nee-chan » comme par exemple « Tsukiko-nee-chan » L'inverse de Onee-chan est Imôto-chan, littéralement « Petite sœur » qui ne possède pas de forme pouvant s'accoler au prénom.

Chat yôkai : Selon certaines légendes, les chats auraient le pouvoir de se transformer en yôkai. Quand ils se transforment en yôkai, leur queue se fend en deux et forme alors deux queues. Dans certaines régions, il est dit que ce sont les chats qui atteignent un certain poids, ou ceux de plus de trois ans. Il est aussi dit que quand quelqu'un meurt, il faut tout de suite donner le chat de la famille à quelqu'un d'autre, sous peine de voir la dépouille volée par le chat transformé en yôkai.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Réponse à Cristaline pour le prologue que j'avais oublié précédemment :

Hello Cristaline !

Je suis contente que tu sois venue lire le prologue de l'histoire !^-^

C'est justement l'impression que je voulais donner x)

En effet, la première est Sesshômaru et la deuxième, bien tu devrais la retrouver dans ce chapitre ! :D

Oui, tu as raison, les rêves ont une certaine signification, mais je n'irais pas en dire plus, il faut bien garder un peu de suspens xD

Oui, en effet, j'ai osée écrire « flouté »... Je ne devais vraiment pas être bien réveillée quand j'ai écrit le prologue je crois xD Mais le plus bizarre... C'est que le logiciel avec lequel j'écris sur mon ordinateur ne me le souligne même pas ! Encore une bizarrerie de ce cher Open Office... Passons ! 8D

Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas, je suis pareille du moment que je suis bien réveillée et en état xD

Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! ^-^

Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite xD C'est vrai que je mets du temps à écrire, je l'avoue... Mais en fait, je n'écris pas vraiment, je corrige surtout xD Je dirais que je met quelques jours à écrire un chapitre et tout le reste du temps, je le passe à peaufine mes textes, vérifier mes phrases... Je suis un peu maniaque là-dessus je pense x)

En tout cas, merci pour ta petite Reviews qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir et désolé d'avoir oublié de te répondre, j'ai honte ! _''

Réponse aux Reviews du chapitre précédent :

Momo0302 : Coucou ! :D

Je suis heureuse de ne pas t'avoir déçu, honnêtement, j'avais un peu peur ^-^'

Apparemment, j'en ai vraiment traumatisée plusieurs avec l'histoire de la poupée XD

Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de ces adorables petites poupées dans mon histoire, malheureusement pour vous x)

Pour les phénomènes étranges qui se passent, je pense que tu ne tarderas pas à avoir toutes les réponses, dont une partie dans ce chapitre ! :p

Merci pour ton adorable Reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :D

Anae : Salut ! :3

Toi aussi je t'ai traumatisée avec mes poupées ? XD

Mais elles sont mignonnes pourtant ! 8D … Okay, okay, j'ai compris, je me tais uwu'

À ce point là ? O_O Et bien dis donc... u_u'

Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche ! Je fais de mon mieux au niveau écriture et je dois dire aussi que vos Reviews me motive ! x)

Oui, tu supposes bien ma chère xD Elle s'est en effet retrouvée à l'époque Sengoku ^-^

J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec cette rencontre assez distante ^-^' Mais disons que je préfère garder la véritable rencontre pour plus tard lorsque les choses se seront un tout petit peu calmés x)

Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le ferais pas dans dix chapitres non plus xD Je pense que ce sera dans la prochain :p Enfin, je pense puisque je ne l'ai pas encore fini, loin de là... uwu''

En espérant ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce chapitre ! w

Merci pour ta magnifique Reviews qui me motive à l'écriture du prochain chapitre ! ^-^

Merci à tous mes lecteurs d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de me suivre ! :D

Oban-chan


End file.
